Love, Sweet Love
by sassafrassgirl
Summary: A quick, one time, story. Based on the romance, tension, passion mixture we all feel with Rory and Jess. Takes place during Keg!Max!. What would have happened if Rory had been ready? COMPLEATE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you." Rory said finding Jess upstairs.

"Yea, well, you found me." Jess answered.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a kiss.

"Nothing." He said, "It's nothing."

They began kissing, a lot of kissing. Rory loved it when they kissed like this. Romantic and full of energy. She would forget the troubles of the world and basque in Jess's presence. She would admire his body touching hers and their lips together.

He pushed her onto the bed. He was on top of her. She was letting herself go. But still, in the back of her head, she asked herself if she was ready for what she knew Jess was thinking about trying.

Jess pushed his hand up her shirt, removing from her head. 'You only live once' she thought to herself, and took off Jess's shirt. He sat up, straddling her. Her perfect body lay beneath him, her breasts the perfect image in her pure, white bra. She was panting, grasping for air.

He looked softly into her eyes. "I love you, babe." he said to her. "Love you too" she said. She rolled over so that she was on top of him. He lifted his hands to her belt buckle. This was it. She was about to let herself go. She felt ready. As he undid her belt, she watched her house key fall to the floor. 'I'm losing my innocence,' she thought. But she didn't care.

He slipped her pants down her silky legs. She rolled to her back and watched as he took of his own jeans. He kissed her, hard and heavy. Like nothing young Rory had ever experienced. His mouth found it's way to her chest as he took of her bra. He positioned his mouth over her right nipple. He began sucking. It hurt Rory, but she didn't care. She just soaked the feeling of extacy.

Soon, they were both naked. He intered her and she felt a sharp pain. She moaned, making him smile. He loved that sound, so he just tryed harder to get her to make it again. He pushed, hard, into her, making her feel it all the way to her toes. She moaned. "That's my girl," he said, "louder, louder."

"Screw me harder, Jess" she said, and with that, Jess new he had taken away pureness from an angel.

He kept going. He sucked her nipple again, twisting with his teeth. It hurt Rory. She cried with joyfull pain. He licked his way to her stomach and then to her cilt. He pushed his tongue into the empty space where his cock had been. He sucked out all the sex juices. "Love, sweet love," he moaned. "Harder," she answered. He bit her soft cunt, making her moan loud. He bit harder. And harder. She moaned louder and loader.

He sat up and commanded her to roll over. She obeyed. He spread her soft cheeks and intered her ass, sharply. He hit hard and harder. She was glad she had decided to lose herself; this was the best moment of her life.

When he decided he was done with her anal, he rolled her onto her back. He scooted upward, so that his dick hung over her mouth. "Open your mouth." he ordered. She did. He pushed his cock into her throat. "Suck!" her ordered loadly. She did, but it wasn't good enough for him. "Faster, harder!" he yelled commands at her.

She did, she sucked as fast and hard and she could. She stopped for a breath. "No!" he said, "keep going! no stopping!" she did as he said to.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, they both stopped and lay quiet on the bed. Jess looked over at Rory. So perfect, so beautiful, an angel. He couldn't believe everything that had just happened. He was so happy.

"Rory, hun," he said, "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am!" she said looking into his eyes, "this is the best hting that has ever happened to me!"

"Me too," Jess replied to her.

"Jess?" she responded, "I love you."

Jess was quiet for a moment. He just took in the glory of all that had happened. "I love you, too." he told her. "I love you more than I love anything in the world."

She sat up. They were still naked and this was the first time Jess could actually take in her intire appearance. He brushed her hair away from her face.

Rory leaned forward and kissed him. A soft, sweet kiss to end a passionate, romantic time.

"I don't know what I would do without you." she told him.

"I'll always be here," he assured her.

They heard someone coming up the stairs. They quickly got dressed.

Dean came through the door holding Lindsey's hand. "Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. We'll just go back downstairs." Dean said seeing that Rory and Jess were up there.

"No," Rory said, "We're leaving. You guys can stay up here. If you want to, I mean." She took Jess's hand and they walked downstairs and through the front door.

They walked along the street in silence, just holding each other's hand.

"It's a perfect night." Jess said.

"I know," Rory said. "It's because you're here."


End file.
